Le Coeur de l'Océan
by Elea Telmar
Summary: "Merci pour ce brillant exposé. Bien entendu, mon expérience fut quelque peu différente". Rose a omis quelques détails de sa traversée sur le Titanic, mais sa mémoire ne lui fait pas défaut.


**Bonjour amis lecteurs. **

**Toujours friande de Challenges, je me dresse désormais contre le titanesque « Titanic », film qui a marqué mon enfance (et oui j'avais huit ans quand le beau Léonardo a coulé avec le mythique paquebot)**

**Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens. Ils sont tous les jouets de James Cameron… et aussi de l'Histoire. **

**Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic.**

**Pairing : Multiples, y'en a pour tous les gouts ! **

**Rating: K**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Mille Morsures!**

**Votre Dévouée auteur.**

**Eléa Telmar.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aux romantiques et à tous les autres.**

**Aux idéalistes et aux désabusés.**

**A Alice.**

**A Paul. **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Chaque instant de la vie est un pas vers la mort._

_Tite et Bérénice, Corneille._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_**«**__Ca c'est passé, il y a quatre-vingt quatre ans. Je sens encore la peinture fraiche. La porcelaine n'avait jamais encore été utilisée. Personne n'avait encore jamais dormi dans les draps. Le «Titanic» était surnommé «le paquebot de rêves». Et il l'était. _

_Il l'était vraiment...»_

_**Southampton, 10 Avril 1912**_

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et la brusque clameur annihila la jeune femme dans l'habitacle.

Tant de ferveur pour ce bateau qu'elle détestait déjà.

L'odeur de la sueur des manutentionnaires, les cris et les sifflets de membres d'équipage, la fumées des cheminées du bâtiment et la populace grouillante et nauséabonde l'indisposaient. Ce n'était pas une petite nature, elle avait grandit dans le cottage familial, avec poules, chevaux et vaches à quelques encablures, mais toute cette vie lui donnait le tournis, elle qui en avait été si longtemps privée. et de métayers au service de son père. Jamais elle n'avait travaillé la terre, ni même touché. Ce n'était pas la place d'une jeune demoiselle comme la grondait souvent sa «Nanny». Longtemps elle avait accepté cette prison dorée avant de se rendre compte que même si les barreaux de la cage étaient dorés, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des barreaux.

Elle étouffait dans ce monde de fêtes, de faste et de conversations insipides, ou la bienséance était de mise. Aucune surprise, jamais, aucun mot plus haut que l'autre, aucune spontanéité. La vie elle même semblait être un scandale.

Tout la dérangeait et tout l'intriguait sur ce quai, c'était un monde nouveau et fantastique que sa curiosité maladive la poussait à découvrir. Son regard fut attiré par l'écharpe écarlate d'une petite fille qui allait embarquer en troisième classe. Elle entendit son père l'interpeller «Cora!», la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement sur le front, tandis que l'enfant riait aux éclats. L'image fugace d'une autre petite fille et d'un autre papa voilà les prunelles de la jolie aristocrate qui se mordit les lèvres. Ce qu'elle pouvait être sotte de se montrer si émotive! Elle se serait giflée. Elle oscillait entre joie d'entreprendre ce périple et désarroi le plus total. Cependant, elle prit garde a montrer les sentiments contraires qui l'occupaient et se composa son masque respectable de «femme du monde».

Lisse, pur et sans faille.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un frôlement contre sa cuisse et piqua du fard en rougissant. Non pas qu'elle soit gênée, plus surprise. Elle était en présence de sa mère, c'était «indécent». Elle se retint de rire, ce qui accentua le rosé de ses joues. Caledon s'émerveilla de ses couleurs, tandis que sa mère s'enorgueillissait silencieusement d'avoir façonné une poupée aussi docile. Mais à quel prix!

Cette idée lui donnait l'envie de hurler mais elle se retint. Pour conserver un minimum de liberté, elle devait accomplir ce que l'on attendait d'elle, sans pour autant se renier. Car elle n'était pas comme toutes ces oies blanches qui bavassent dans les salons. La jeune fille était cultivée, pleine d'esprit et de curiosité. C'était ce qui lui donnait son charme et que sa mère cherchait à museler.

La vivacité et le mordant avait leur attrait à l'adolescence mais maintenant, sa fille n'était plus une enfant mais une femme à marier. Elle devait s'assagir. Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait...

S'émerveiller, aimer, haïr, la surprise, le rire, toutes ces émotions propres à l'homme étaient proscrites pour les jeunes filles «bien élevées» qui devaient se contenter de sourire, de papillonner des cils et de réciter quelques poèmes insipides. Lorsque son père était encore en vie, elle avait gouté à la liberté, ce mot réservé aux mâles et que les femmes ne pouvaient qu'imaginer. Elle se souvenait à peine de cet homme, disparut trop tôt, criblé de dettes. «Petit Pape» comme elle le surnommait n'était désormais qu'un long manteau noir avec un haut de forme et un noeud papillon, une moustache noire et un sourire malin, une voix veloutée et douce, des yeux du même bleu océan qu'elle, pétillants de malice et de joie de vivre et enfin de son rire tonitruant lorsqu'on lui racontait les exploits (ou plutôt les bêtises) de sa fille unique.

C'était un temps de l'insouciance, avant que la famille ne bascule dans le malheur après le décès de ce père chéri. La petite fille qu'elle était avait tout perdu ce jour là: l'amour paternel, ses joies et jusqu'à son enfance même. A l'instant où on l'avait mis en terre, elle avait dû apprendre son métier: celui d'être une femme.

La jolie demoiselle jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à sa mère, la respectable Ruth Dewitt Butaker qui l'encouragea à sourire malgré son «malaise», et d'entreprendre l'amant pressé, tandis qu'elle gardait une froideur et un détachement de circonstance. Le chaperon était prêt à fermer les yeux, après tout, c'était lui qui payait tous les frais de cette croisière. La jeune fille en eu un haut le coeur: sa mère la vendait, comme le ferait une mère maquerelle.

Froide, distante, prisonnière du carcan Victorien, Lady Dewitt Butaker ne se souciait de rien sauf de la réputation de sa fille et par la même de son propre nom. Elle parlait peu, mais toujours avec une pointe d'acidité. Elle adorait les ragots mais s'en cachait bien, n'avait que peu de charité chrétienne. Elle vivait en accord avec son monde, seulement en apparence. Elle détestait les nouveaux riches, qu'elle trouvait vulgaire, mais adorait comme eux tout ce qui brillait. Une vraie pie! Elle était restée figée dans une époque aux valeurs vieillottes et étouffantes. La moindre fantaisie était toujours réprimée par une pique bien sentie où par un regard glacé.

Ruth n'avait pas toujours été comme ça pourtant.

La jeune fille se souvenait d'elle, autrefois, quand elles étaient toutes les deux protégées par Lord Dewitt Butaker. Sa mère avait un regard pétillant de malice, beaucoup de charme et une douceur sans égale. Elle avait profité de leur richesse, organisant des bals, des après-midi champêtres où mes dames se bousculaient pour prendre le thé. Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une toute jeune fille, sa fougue, son esprit éclairé enchantaient la cour et les salons. C'était ce feu dont sa fille avait hérité, mais contrairement à sa mère, la jeune femme l'attisait plutôt que de le laisser redevenir cendre et poussière.

Malheureusement c'était un temps ancien et révolu, un âge d'or que le suicide de Lord Dewitt Butaker avait coupé net. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait de lui avoir volé la fin de son enfance. Devenue veuve, pour survivre, Ruth était rentrée dans le rang, s'était montrée plus implacable face aux dogmes de la cour que la reine elle-même et avait cherché à élever son enfant dans ce «droit chemin», fait de privations et de rigueur. Comme l'aurait dit La Fontaine, la société victorienne faisait «cesser de vivre avant que l'on ne soit mort»! A regrets il avait donc fallu se résoudre à dire adieu au théâtre, aux cabarets,aux discussions sur l'art et la littérature; au revoir Le Rouge et le Noir, Les Hauts de Hurlevent ou encore Manon Lescaut et Oscar Wilde mais bonjour lectures insipides, poésie lyriques et autres ennuis.

L'épouse Dewitt avait toujours connu le luxe, le faste et les grandes fêtes et ne pouvait s'imaginer y renoncer. Ruth avait tout le respect de sa fille, malgré sa rigueur excessive: lorsque Lord Dewitt Butaker s'était donné la mort, ne laissant que de méchantes dettes, son épouse avait tout fait pour que ce drame n'entache pas leur nom et avait continuer de mener une vie de luxe tout en pariant sur l'avenir. Longtemps, elle avait vécu au dessus de ses moyens, cherchant en vain à oublier la misère qui les guettait, sa fille et elle. Lorsque son mari s'était donné la mort, leur enfant n'avait que treize ans. La pauvre orpheline laissait présager le meilleur: la fraicheur du début de l'adolescence, cette poitrine qui s'arrondissait tendrement, son teint de porcelaine pouvait lui donner de l'espoir. La beauté de l'enfant et son nom célèbre, s'il restait impeccable, assureraient leur salut à toutes les deux. Et Ruth ne s'était pas trompée. Dès son entrée dans le monde, à dix sept ans (le bel âge pour se marier), elle avait attiré nombre de prétendants. Lady Dewitt Butaker avait arrêté sur choix sur Caledon Hockley, héritier d'un magnat de l'acier. Il avait tout pour lui plaire à elle. Riche, arrogant, sûr de lui. De plus, il n'était pas vilain, ce qui réconforterait quelque peu sa fille. D'abord, la jeune femme avait tempêté, refusant d'être vendue comme du bétail, ce à quoi Ruth avait répliqué:

«-Ton père ne nous a laissé que des dettes masquées par son nom célèbre. Ce nom est notre seul atout! Que veux tu faire d'autre? Souhaites-tu nous voir travailler comme de simples couturières? Toutes nos belles choses vendues aux enchères? Nos souvenirs dispersés aux quatre vents?»

Lady Dewitt Butaker, bouleversée n'avait pas pu poursuivre et sa fille avait murmuré, dépitée:

«-C'est tellement injuste.»

Ruth avait compris qu'elle avait gagné et répliqua, à mi voix:

«-Bien sûr que c'est injuste. Nous sommes des femmes.»

La jeune femme avait cédé et donné sa foi à cet homme qu'elle n'aimait pas mais qui lui assurait prospérité. Elle devait se résoudre à rêver de l'amour. Cal la prenait sans dot, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Hockley l'observait toujours avec adoration et posa sa main «mine de rien» sur celle de sa fiancée. La jeune femme jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa mère qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager à lui retourner la faveur. Mais que se passait-il donc? Pourquoi ces «effusions»? A nouveau, la jeune aristocrate pencha un peu sa tête, baissa les yeux et rougit, tandis qu'elle accentuait la pression sur la paume de Cal. Elle entendit ce dernier chuchoter pour lui même:

«-Charmant. Tout à fait charmant.»

Ruth afficha un sourire radieux et indiqua d'un signe de tête à sa fille qu'elle avait agit «comme il se devait». La jeune femme quand à elle bouillait: elle détestait ce jeu de séduction. Si sa peau s'était teintée de rose, ce n'était pas par gêne comme le supposaient Cal et sa mère, ma en raison de sa colère qu'elle retenait. Un jour, elle exploserait. Mais elle serait mariée, alors ça ne compterait pas.

Mécaniquement, la jeune aristocrate tendit la main pour qu'on l'aide à descendre de cet engin si neuf que son fiancé trimballait partout avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas cette «voiture», bruyante, préférant les bons vieux fiacres et la berceuse des sabots des chevaux sur les pavés londoniens. Un valet se saisit de sa paume gantée et elle sortit, enfin. De ses grands yeux d'un bleu-vert subtil, elle pouvait enfin contempler ce bateau dont la presse vantait les mérites depuis des mois. Un coup de vent frondeur l'obligea à retenir son immense chapeau à noeud mauve. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était impressionnée par cette coque d'acier immense. On se serait cru devant une montagne. Il reflétait bien le gigantisme et le travail de titan que les ouvriers avaient du abattre pour faire naitre un tel monstre. Les cheminées crachaient une nuée noire nauséabonde, aussi opaque que les fumerolles de l'enfer. Un frisson la parcourut, comme si la mort l'avait frôlée. Décontenancée l'espace d'un instant, elle se raisonna et lâcha, hautaine:

«-Je ne comprends pas tout ce tapage. Il n'a pas l'air plus grand que le Mauritania.»

Caledon Hockley, son «fiancé» l'observa un instant, stupéfait par tant d'aplomb chez une personne aussi jeune. Elle l'étonnerait toujours. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie, elle parmi toutes les autres. Parce qu'avec elle, il ne s'ennuierait jamais. Parce qu'elle était futée. Parce qu'elle avait ce quelque chose en plus, ce petit grain de sel qui faisait toute la différence. Cette arrogance même qui venait de transparaitre dans son propos. Il sourit, narquois, puis comme tout gentleman, il souligna à son interlocutrice un peu pince sans rire:

«-Vous pouvez être blasée par beaucoup de choses, Rose, mais pas par le «Titanic». Il est trente mètres plus long que le Mauritania.»

La prénommée «Rose» haussa les épaules. A une telle échelle de gigantisme, trente mètres de plus ou de moins... Enfin, si ça lui faisait plaisir. Les garçons aiment toujours les grosses choses, ça les réconforte. La jolie aristocrate s'apprêtait à faire quelques pas sur le quai lorsqu'elle entendit la conclusion de Cal à propos du navire, dit avec arrogance et dédain:

-«Et il est beaucoup plus luxueux».

Et comment pouvait-il le savoir ce «monsieur je sais tout?» Parce qu'à moins d'être médium, il ne pouvait fichtrement pas en avoir la moindre idée. Personne n'était jamais monté sur le «Titanic», c'était ça l'intérêt d'un voyage inaugural! Rose s'émerveillait devant les lettres dorées formant le nom du bâtiment le plus connu du monde. «T I T A N I C» et son coeur s'accéléra. Une sorte de pressentiment. Quelque chose d'incroyable la liait à ce bateau. Elle le détestait. Il la fascinait.

Cal aidait sa future belle mère à sortir de voiture, délaissant pendant quelques instants sa fiancée pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.

«-Votre fille est bien difficile à impressionner, Ruth.»

Lady Dewitt Butaker pouffa doucement et remercia son gendre. Ce dernier laissa s'attarder son regard vers Rose et il détailla la jeune fille qu'il épouserait en Amérique: assez petite, un teint de porcelaine, des cheveux de feu (à l'instar de son tempérament), bouclés et indisciplinés malgré la coiffure savamment étudiée. Des yeux insondables, tantôt brulants, tantôt distants. Une bouche rose poudrée, bien ourlée, humide, invitant au baiser. Le soleil de ce matin d'avril illuminait la robe crème, toute simple qu'elle avait choisie de porter pour quitter à jamais son Angleterre natale. On aurait pu croire une mariée dans sa robe virginale quittant sa maison pour rejoindre celle de son époux. C'était un peu le cas d'ailleurs, à cet instant. Rose semblait très émue et Caledon la prit par les épaules pour la réconforter. Elle se déroba, comme on le lui avait appris. Hockley ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il l'aimait. Tout simplement.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré tout d'abord, il n'avait été intéressé que par son nom et les connaissances qu'elle pourrait lui présenter. Une femme pour faire prospérer ses affaires. Comme elle n'était pas vilaine et loin d'être sotte, c'était un moindre mal. Mais, à la côtoyer, à l'écouter parler de ses lectures, de ses passions, (qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours), il avait découvert un être humain touchant. Il la désirait pour lui seul. Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne, corps et âme et n'accepterait aucun concurrent. Parce qu'elle était belle, intelligente, sûre d'elle. Parce qu'elle lui ressemblait dans son arrogance, ses calculs, son détachement de cette vie frivole. Il la voulait pour elle. Même si elle se présentait à lui aussi perdue et dénudée qu'Eve, il la prendrait... Et tuerait quiconque cherchant à les séparer.

«-Voilà donc le paquebot qu'on dit insubmersible.» Souffla Ruth tout en rejoignant sa fille. Cal quand à lui s'agitait dans tous les sens en arguant:

«-Il est insubmersible! Dieu lui même ne pourrait pas couler ce paquebot!»

Rose sourit tout en pensant que Cal prenait des risques: sa parole pouvait devenir un défi pour le Très Haut. Il continuait de donner des ordres tout en observant du coin de l'oeil le bateau qu'il adorait déjà. C'était dans ces rares moment qu'elle appréciait réellement Caledon. Il était souvent froid, à parler politique ou investissements. Mais lorsqu'il commençait à se laisser aller, à parler avec son coeur et ses émotions, alors il devenait un être qu'elle pouvait apprécier. Qu'elle pourrait aimer. Tout du moins, elle apprendrait...

Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois du regard le port de Southampton, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la passerelle et son fiancé lui offrit le bras, qu'elle accepta avec un haussement d'épaule humble et charmant. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle mit pied à bord et qu'un officier lui dit:

«-Bienvenue à bord du Titanic, Mademoiselle.»

Rose ne put retenir une larme. Désormais, elle quittait toute sa vie pour en recommencer une autre, là bas, dans ce «Nouveau Monde» qui lui était inconnu, loin de ses amies et de ses repères. Elle s'encouragea à parcourir les corridors en apercevant quelques têtes connues et regagna sa cabine d'un pas rapide. La suite tapissée de lambris de chênes et aux plaintes dorées était exquise, les bibelots raffinés. Elle s'émerveilla devant le pont promenade privé et se pencha à la fenêtre pour saluer la foule qui les acclamait en bas. Elle battait des mains, enthousiaste tout d'un coup, se laissant prendre à la bonne humeur populaire. Cependant, Cal coupa court à cet instant de bonheur en l'attirant à couvert car «Une Hockley ne saurait apprécier les joies basses du petit peuple». A contre coeur, il fallut donc abandonner la belle vue de l'Angleterre au profit de l'espace confiné de la cabine. Tout du moins le temps que le bateau quitte le quai.

La jeune fille détaillait le salon et devait convenir que toutes ces belles choses lui plaisaient. Seul bémol, elle regrettait que l'espace soit aussi sombre. Rose ordonna donc à Trudy, sa bonne et amie de déballer ses «trésors», des toiles qu'elle avait acheté une bouchée de pain avec Cal lors d'une escapade en France.

«-Cherche celui à plusieurs visages, veux tu? Cette pièce a besoin de couleurs...

-Oui, Miss.» Se contenta de répondre humblement la servante.

Après avoir farfouillé dans la garde robe elle tendit l'oeuvre à sa maitresse qui l'avait rejointe. Rose observa le chef d'oeuvre, un sourire au lèvres avant de regagner le salon. Cal s'y entretenait avec John Jacob Astor (quatrième du nom!) l'homme le plus riche du paquebot venu saluer le futur couple Hockley. La jolie rouquine lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui laissa baiser sa main. Lorsque des messieurs virent le tableau où l'on pouvait deviner des femmes nues, l'homme d'âge mur fronça les sourcils, amusé, tandis que son cadet cherchait à dédouanner sa fiancée:

«-S'il vous plait, ma chérie, pas ces gribouillages, encore! Voilà bien de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres! » Puis en se tournant vers son invité: « Rose a toujours été un peu fantasque, comme son père...»

John sourit et tapota doucement sur la main de la jeune fille. Il se contenta de répondre:

«-Je me souvenais du goût sûr de James en matière d'art, et ne suis pas étonné qu'il ait transmis cet amour à sa descendance.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur, mais je doute que...» Avança prudemment Rose.

«-Allons, allons, mon petit, pas de minauderies avec moi, il n'y a personne à impressionner! Qui est l'artiste?» Demanda t'il en embrassant les multiples toiles réparties dans la pièce. Rose humblement répondit:

«-Les paysages sont de Monet. Et le tableau aux multiples visages et d'un certain Picasso...

-Un certain Picasso! Pfff» Se moqua Caledon en se servant une coupe de champagne après en avoir proposée une à leur hôte. «Cet homme n'a aucun talent! Jamais il ne réussira. Enfin, au moins, ça n'était pas cher...»

Rose se contenta de lancer une petite pique assassine:

«-La différence entre le goût artistique de Cal et le mien, c'est que je n'en manque pas.»

John sourit avec complaisance et jugea:

«-Lorsque vous n'étiez encore qu'une enfant, votre vivacité d'esprit charmait toute l'audience. Je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre mordant, ma chère. C'eut été navrant. »

Il frôla la jeune femme qui se déroba habilement: elle connaissait la réputation de tombeur de John Jacob Astor. Son remariage avec Madeleine qu'il avait engrossé, aussi jeune de son fils ainé était une preuve accablante. L'homme d'affaire se tourna vers Caledon et dit:

«-Mon cher Cal, je vais prendre congé. Je vous dit donc à ce soir, au dîner.»

Alors que le jeune patron Hockley raccompagnait son invité, Astor remarqua en lui désignant Rose:

«-C'est de la dynamite, cette femme Cal. Maitrisez la et vous serez l'homme le plus envié des Etats-Unis. Laissez la vous échapper et vous vous ferez des amis parmi vos confrères.

-En sorte je gagne sur les deux tableaux.

-Gardez la auprès de vous. On ne rencontre pas une telle femme à tous les coins de rue. J'ai passé ma vie à en chercher une de cette trempe.» Enonça platement le milliardaire. «Je dois vous avouer que je vous envie, Cal... A quand les noces?

-D'ici la Noël.

-Vous avez bien raison de vous pressez. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.» Conclut Astor avant de s'effacer.

Lorsque Cal revint dans la cabine, Rose continuait d'exposer ses toiles, émerveillée. La mauvaise humeur du jeune homme s'envola lorsqu'il vit les prunelles pleines d'étoiles de sa fiancée. Elle lui désigna une peinture et lui expliqua:

«-Ca ne se comprend pas, ça se ressent. Ils sont... fascinants... comme sortis tout droit d'un rêve. C'est une recherche de la vérité, non pas de la logique.»

Cal s'approcha de Rose et chassa les domestiques afin de profiter d'un moment de quiétude avec sa promise. Le coeur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Qu'allait il faire? Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, tous les deux, et elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir. Les mains de l'homme d'affaires glissèrent sur sa robe blanche, dessinant ses courbes voluptueuses. Rose pouvait sentir le parfum un peu entêtant de son fiancé, sa peau qui frôlait son visage. Cal était un homme grand et ombrageux qui rassurait et pétrifiait tout à la fois. Brun aux yeux noirs, il donnait l'impression d'être un envoyé du diable dans son costume trois pièces ajusté, venu pour perdre de pauvres innocentes. Il était élégant et séduisant à n'en pas douter. Mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui mettait Rose mal à l'aise. Il déposa ses lèvres au creux du cou de la jeune fille et murmura, le souffle court:

«-Laissez moi ressentir avec vous Rose. Laissez moi être fasciné par vous. Laissez moi une chance d'être aimé de vous.»

Rose esquissa un léger sourire faussement humble et répondit d'une petite voix:

«-Vous êtes mon fiancé.»

Caledon insista cependant, pressant ses paumes sur le ventre de sa promise, l'attirant à lui avec une certaine brutalité qu'elle n'attendait pas. Une sensation étrange contre le bas de son dos la fit sursauter, tandis qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale:

«-M'aimerez vous, Rose?

-Quand vous me le commanderez.» Assena t'elle, sobrement.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Cal attendait, et elle le savait. Elle avait besoin de maitriser un peu leurs joutes verbales, de l'affronter pour se donner une illusion de puissance. Illusion fugace et inopinée, puisque les femmes devaient se plier au métier d'épouse, d'amante et de mère. Se contenter d'être seulement une matrice au service du bon plaisir de l'homme. Rose ne voulait pas de cette vie. Alors, elle cherchait à la combattre avant que tout ne soit joué, avant que l'irrémédiable ne se produise. Cal, frustré par ses paroles l'obligea à se retourner par une torsion. Rose perdit l'équilibre et dû se raccrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Leurs visages s'effleurèrent, leurs bouches se frôlèrent dans une incroyable sensualité. Le jeune entrepreneur se pencha sur elle, resserrant son corps fragile dans ses grosses mains lorsque l'on toqua à la porte et que la voix de Ruth Dewitt Butaker retentisse. Alors, Cal, pour conserver les apparences s'écarta de sa promise, se rajusta (tout comme elle) et ouvrit la porte.

Rose continuait de trembler de tous ses membres. Elle avait failli pécher avec Cal. C'était ce qui se serait produit sans l'intervention de sa mère. Si elle perdait son honneur et que Caledon la rejette ensuite, elle ne pourrait plus aspirer à rien. Il faudrait qu'elle se montre plus prudente désormais. Elle éviterait de se retrouver seule à seul avec lui, tout en attisant savamment sa flamme. Car, comme toute femme, Rose avait compris que ce qu'elle avait entre les cuisses attisait les hommes et les soumettait à ses caprices. Son trésor que Cal voulait découvrir inviolé le jour de leurs noces était sa meilleure monnaie d'échange, le moyen de garder une influence sur lui. Et elle pressentait qu'elle en aurait besoin.

_C'était le paquebot de rêve... pour tous les autres. Pour moi, c'était un négrier, qui m'emmenait pieds et poings liés en amérique. extérieurement j'étais tout ce que doit être une jeune fille bien élevée, mais à l'intérieur, je hurlais._


End file.
